Freedom
by Clexaofficial
Summary: Clarke is sleeping with her boyfriend's (foster) sister.


"We should stop." Lexa mumbled as Clarke laid lazy kisses on her neck. Clarke hummed in reply, sucking on Lexa's neck. "Don't leave a mark, Clarke."

"I got to mark my territory."

"I'm hardly yours and you're hardly mine." Lexa replied, wincing as Clarke bit her pulse point. She moaned softly when Clarke started to suck a little on, hands digging into Clarke's hair.

Clarke pulled away to mumble "You're nobody else's but mine," against her neck, kissing a little below her ear.

"And you're nobody else's but mine-"Lexa hummed. "And my brother's."

"Tsk. Foster brother, Lexa."

"Whatever." Lexa replied, she pulled on Clarke's hair not satisfied until Clarke's lips met her own. They kissed lazily, Clarke's hand trailing downwards until her finger circled Lexa's clit. Lexa's grip in her hair fastened, a slight moan leaving her lips. Clarke pulled away, leaving a hot trail of open mouthed kisses along Lexa's body.

Lexa's watched as Clarke's head disappeared between her legs, back arching as Clarke's mouth did that thing she loved so much.

"Clarke. Clarke. Clarke." she chanted under her breath, hips raising. Clarke hummed into her and Lexa nearly saw stars. She bit on her lip, her other hand in Clarke's wavy tresses. She let a out a load moan, nails digging into Clarke's scalp. Clarke pulled away, making her hips jerk towards her mouth again.

"You need to be quiet, Lexa. We wouldn't want your brother to hear." She replied and Lexa huffed.

"Shut the fuck up." She replied, pushing Clarke's head between her legs again. Clarke chuckled into her inner thigh, drawing out gasps from Lexa as she suckled on her again. Lexa thrashed on the bed, coming hotly, leaving her a boneless mess. "We really should stop." She repeated again and Clarke just kissed her belly button.

Lexa wasn't sure when it began, when she began to see her brother's girlfriend like that. She did remember very vividly when 'it' began, when Clarke began to leave her breathless and pleasured.

It was Lincoln's party and they were playing spin the bottle like a bunch of middle schoolers. Finn, her foster brother, was there. His blonde girlfriend, who Lexa definitely not daydream about, was hanging onto his arm.

She was surprised when the bottle landed on Clarke. She was even more surprised when Clarke merely shrugged and kissed Lexa hard, leaving her heaving and breathless.

She almost missed out the hoots and hollers. She almost missed out on Finn's, "Fuck babe that was so hot!" She definitely didn't miss out the way that Clarke's eyes didn't leave hers or the heated look in her eyes.

She spent the rest of the party in the kitchen, watching as people drank and danced messily. She wanted to leave, too flustered to drink or hang with her friends. She wanted to go home and relieve the pressure in between her legs, closing her eyes and think of blonde hair between her legs and her, definitely her. The thought of her release made her wetter and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Why aren't you drinking?" Clarke asked, suddenly appearing. Lexa's eyes widened, cheeks flushing, caught thinking about Clarke's cleavage, who was definitely attending the party right now.

"Not much of a drinker." Lexa replied, tossing more chips into her mouth. It was quiet for a few moments.

"That was one kiss, huh?" Clarke finally said, making Lexa choke on her chip. "I mean…" Clarke started, she shrugged one shoulder, almost shy. Lexa watched with a dry mouth. "It was just something."

"Give half an hour and I'll teach you something." Lexa found herself saying. " Forget I said that." Clarke looked at the floor bashfully, finally looking at her over her lashes.

"There's a room upstairs." She said and Lexa's eyes widened more.

"Fuck." She mumbled, shaking her head a little. She couldn't believe that the star of her most recent sex dreams was actually saying these things to her. "Finn." She finally said and Clarke stiffened.

"I think he's cheating on me."

"You think?" Lexa mumbled and Clarke turned to her quickly. "Shit, sorry." She rolled her eyes, not believing her mouth tonight. "I should go." She said, reaching into her pocket for her keys. She began to walk to the door, stopping as Clarke's hand wrapped around her bicep.

"Can I go with you? Finn's drunk and he was my ride home."

"Sure." Lexa said, her skin feeling hot from the feel of Clarke's hand.

It was quiet the whole ride home and Lexa could feel Clarke's eyes on her, making her itchy and uncomfortable. They stopped in the front of Clarke's house, sitting still. Lexa turned to her, raising one eyebrow and Clarke didn't meet her eyes.

"This is your house, right? If it's not-"Clarke leaped, capturing her lips with Lexa's and Lexa gasped. It was not the searing kiss from the living room, it was clumsy and awkward, their teeth clashing together. Lexa pushed her away and Clarke hungrily tried to bring their lips together again. "Woah! Wait! Sorry, Clarke but I'm not going to be some sort of revenge for Finn."

"You aren't." Clarke shook her head before sighing. "I just-" she shook her head again. "Do you ever do something and realize just how wrong everything felt since then?"

"Wait, are you saying you might be gay?" she asked and Clarke giggled.

"No, I've always been bi." Lexa shook her head, realizing that perhaps she wasn't as transparent as she appeared.. "I just… whenever I kiss Finn it never felt right and when I kissed you…"

"Oh."

"Yeah." Clarke replied, swallowing loudly. Lexa turned towards her, unbuckling her seatbelt slowly. Clarke turned towards her as well, watching as Lexa sighed and rubbed her face with her palms.

"You're with Finn..." she said and Clarke nodded.

"I know." She replied, unbuckling her seatbelt as well. The two slowly began to bring themselves together, their lips meeting in the middle. Lexa sighed as they kissed languidly, one hand gripping the steering wheel. She opened her mouth to Clarke's prodding tongue and Clarke sighed. Clarke pulled away, biting her lip at the look in Lexa's eyes. "My mom isn't home." Is all she said and Lexa closed her eyes.

All stood still for a few moments, save for the rapid beating heart in her chest.

"Okay." She said, turning off her car. Clarke swallowed.

"Really?" Lexa stopped and raised an eyebrow, Clarke smiled. "Okay."

They walked into Clarke's quiet house, the electricity between them almost bringing her to her knees. Her heart almost beat out of her chest and she couldn't believe that this was happening.

They awkwardly stood in Clarke's room, until Lexa thought 'fuck it' and kissed her hard. Clarke yelped and fell onto the bed. They kissed, shedding clothes until it was nothing but skin against skin. Lexa ran her hands through Clarke's soft curves, reveling in the soft skin of her breasts and thighs.

She watched as Clarke rolled her hips against hers when she kissed her neck. She watched as Clarke gripped the bed covers when her lips met one of her nipples. Clarke huffed when she stopped and flipped them over, kissing her way down Lexa's body.

Lexa nearly fainted when she saw the blonde head between her legs, hips rocking against her fervent mouth. She came fast and kissed Clarke hard in the mouth.

"You've definitely done that before." She gasped and Clarke grinned.

"I never said I hadn't."

"Hey." Clarke said, plopping down on Lexa's bed. Lexa laid on her stomach, reading a book for her English class.

"Hello." Clarke rolled her eyes, rolling over until they were shoulder to shoulder. She pressed her shoulder against Lexa's and pecked her on the cheek. "Clarke, you really need to stop that."

"Why?" she said cheekily.

"Because Titus will have a literal heart attack if he catches us." Clarke snorted. "He saw that disgusting hickie in my neck and I had to lie and tell him I burned myself."

"Disgusting? I don't seem to recall you thinking it was disgusting when I was giving it to you." Lexa rolled her eyes. "Clarke, don't stop. Oh, my god, Clarke." she moaned into her ear, an exact imitation of Lexa's voice. Lexa huffed and pressed her lips against Clarke's, shutting her up mid laugh. She raised her eyebrows when she pulled away and turned back to her book.

"I'm so bored, Lexa. Play with me." she whined.

"Where's Finn?"

"His car broke down, he's at the mechanic. Play with me while he comes over."

"Play with yourself."

"Only if you'll watch." Lexa turned at that, her eyes wider than saucers.

"Clarke." She gasped and Clarke smirked. Lexa felt hot and itchy but mostly turned on. "Do it." she found herself saying, blushing.

Clarke turned over, her eyes not leaving Lexa's as her hand began to slowly climb down her shorts. Lexa watched, swallowing dryly when Clarke's eyes fluttered shut and she let out a small moan. She pressed her lips to Clarke's parted ones as Clarke pressed two fingers into herself.

She rocked against her hand and Lexa pulled away from her, watching with darkened eyes as Clarke began to play with herself. Clarke whined as her hips began to rock faster, eyes fluttering open.

"Fuck." Lexa whimpered. She had never seen Clarke so wild, she felt more turned on than ever. Clarke's movements quickened and then stilled, her face in perfect pleasure. She took her fingers out of her shorts and sighed. Lexa grabbed onto her wrist, putting both fingers into her mouth. Clarke grunted and bit her lip. She kissed her once when her fingers were out of Lexa's mouth, biting her lip slightly.

"Your turn." Clarke said and Lexa snorted.

"No, I have homework to do." She replied, motioning to her book.

"So? Relieve some stress, I'll help if you want."

"No."

"No?" she scoffed and kissed Lexa, hand digging into Lexa's hair. Lexa groaned and kissed her harder. Finally, she pushed her away.

"No." she repeated, Clarke sighed but nodded.

"Next time?" she asked and Lexa nodded slowly, Clarke grinned in triumph. Lexa began to read again, ignoring the throbbing sensation in between her legs. It was risky enough that they kissed in her room, taking care of the problem between her legs would be pushing it even more. They sat in silence and Clarke closed her eyes, falling asleep. Lexa knew how sleepy she got after an orgasm.

"Lexa." Titus said from her door and Lexa turned, panic in her eyes. She hadn't heard when he had opened it and her heart beat out of her chest. "What is Clarke doing in your room?"

"She's waiting for Finn."

"In your room?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Lexa said, shrugging one shoulder. Titus ground his teeth and glared at Clarke's napping figure.

"Wake her and tell her to wait in the living room." He said and Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"I'll wait." He said and Lexa ground her teeth but nodded. She shook Clarke's shoulder.

"What?" Clarke murmured.

"Titus wants you to wait in the living room." Lexa said and Clarke's eyes opened quickly at Titus's name. She sat up and smiled at him cheekily, Titus' eyebrow twitched.

"Hello, Titus." Clarke said, rolling her neck. "Man, is that bed hard. No wonder you can't get any ladies into it, Lexa." Lexa froze. Her sexuality was no secret but it definitely felt like one. She had been out for four years but no one spoke about since then and Lexa was more than sure that Titus had forgotten, save for that time when he caught her kissing her neighbor Costia in her pool once.

Clarke stretched a little and stood up, passing around Titus, patting him on the shoulder. Titus glared at Clarke's retreating figure. He huffed and closed Lexa's door with a boom, leaving her sitting in the quiet.

"Come on, babe." Finn drawled out, kissing her neck. "We haven't in so long."

"I don't feel like it, Finn." Clarke said, shrugging away from his embrace. Finn huffed but let her go, rolling away from her. "Sorry." She added as an afterthought. It was quiet for a few moments, as they lay back to back.

"Are you fucking somebody else?" he whispered harshly and Clarke blanched.

"No."

"You're a horrible fucking liar, Clarke."

"I'm not lying."

"Then fuck me." he said. Clarke hesitated.

Sex with Finn was not as fun as it once was, it now seemed like a chore that she had to do. It had been nearly a month since they slept together and she knew she couldn't put it away for much longer but it no longer interested her. Maybe if she just lay there and let him flop around on top of her for a few minutes he'd stop being such a dick…

"No. Fuck that, I'm not some sex doll that you could use to your liking." She said, grabbing her purse from the floor. She stuffed her feet into her flats, nearly tripping in her anger.

"I know you're fucking somebody else and I'm fucking them up as soon as I find out who it is." He replied. Clarke turned, coming face to face with the fiercest glare in his eyes.

"Have fun with that." she retorted, walking out of his room. She slammed the door behind her and almost ran out of the house. Lexa sat in the kitchen island, writing on her laptop. She turned towards her and her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Clarke replied, not meeting her eyes.

"You're a horrible liar, Clarke."

"Why does everyone say that?" Clarke huffed, stomping over to the door. Lexa followed and grabbed onto her arm, stopping her.

"Hey, you're not okay." She said softly. Clarke sighed, softening. Lexa slowly wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her neck lightly.

"Lexa, people could see." Clarke whispered and Lexa shushed her. Clarke let herself be held for a few seconds. She felt like Lexa was pushing her back together again and she relaxed. "Come over tonight."

"Okay." Lexa said, kissing her neck softly again. Clarke sighed and extracted herself from Lexa. She turned and pecked her lightly on her lips.

"I'll see you tonight." She said and Lexa nodded, kissing her lightly again.

"Finn suspects something." Clarke mumbled into Lexa's shoulder, as she lay naked on top of her. Lexa ran her finger through her hair, the hand around Clarke's waist tightening.

"Yeah?"

"Mhhm." Clarke hummed onto her neck.

"What are we gonna do?" Lexa whispered.

"Nothing. I mean," Clarke raised her face to look into Lexa's eyes. "It's not like we can do anything."

"Yeah." Lexa nodded, kissing her on the forehead once. "We'll figure it out."

"Lexa, this thing-"she sighed once. "Is not just about sex, is it?" it was quiet for a few moments and Clarke felt her heart break in her chest, maybe she had been reading the signals wrong.

"It never was." Lexa replied and a smile bloomed on Clarke's face. The smile didn't leave even when she connected her lips to Lexa's.

They fell asleep, wrapped into each other's arms. It was late into the night when a car parked outside of Lexa's house. Footsteps thundered up Clarke's stairs, the footsteps leading into her room. The room's light turned on and a voice screamed out.

"Clarke? Lexa?"

The two girls awoke at once, covering their naked bodies with the bedsheets.

"Finn." Lexa whispered in a realization and Finn's glare becomes more heated, his hands into fists.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! My fucking sister, Clarke?"

"Finn, I can explain." Clarke begins and Finn shakes his head in anger.

"There's nothing to explain, Clarke. You're fucking my foster sister." He laughed without humor. "My fucking foster sister. You've got to be kidding me. We grew up together, Lexa. You've been with us since we were ten. I just-"he laughed again before his eyes turned murderous. "I should've known better than to let you hang around us, you fucking d*ke." He growled. The two girls still at the sound at that word and Lexa flinches, closing her eyes. Clarke turns to Lexa, looking at the look of guilt on face.

"Fuck you, Finn. Get the fuck out of my room!" she growled and Finn laughed again.

"Fine, fuck her again for all I care." He turned to Lexa. "This is not over, Lexa." He glared at both of them, before turning and leaving. Lexa begins to shake and Clarke hugs her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Hey, its okay."

"No, it isn't. I'm eighteen now, Clarke. They have no legal coverage over me, they can kick me out. I have nowhere to go." She whispered and Clarke shook her head.

"No, you can stay with me."

"Clarke.."

"This house it too huge for two people, Lexa. My mom is not going to kick you out."

"Please, I just- I'm going back home." Lexa detangled herself from Clarke and began to put on her clothes. Her eyes are faraway and Clarke sits on the bed as she walk around in a haze. She turned to Clarke when she's dressed and kissed her once. "I'll call you."

"Okay." Clarke whispered back.

Clarke sat on her bed, awaiting Lexa's call or return, it never comes. She grows hungry and dresses, eating in a fog. Her mom arrived and Clarke collapsed in her arms, confessing everything between tears. Her mother held her close and whispered 'it's okay, you're okay' but Clarke feels other than that.

"She can stay with us, Clarke. Don't worry about it." Abby said, holding Clarke's cheeks and Clarke nodded once. Her mother goes to sleep before her next shift at the hospital and Clarke sat in the sofa, biting her nails.

The doorbell rings and she ran over to it, heart thundering in her chest. Lexa stood in the other side, a small bag in her hand.

"Hey." She said and Clarke hugged her close. "Titus kicked me out, Clarke. I just need a place to stay for a few days and I-" Clarke shuts her up with a kiss and wets Lexa's cheeks with her tears.

"Jesus, Lexa. I was so scared." Clarke said hoarsely and Lexa half-smiles.

"You haven't gotten rid of me yet." She said and Clarke kisses the smile off her face.

"I just, God, I fucking love you." Clarke said and Lexa stills. "Fuck, I've always love you, Lexa."

"Me, too." Lexa replied, "I've always loved you, too."

They both smiled at each other, pure relief and love warming them up from the inside.

Lexa and Abby meet, which Abby hugs her and treats Lexa like her own daughter. She promises a roof over her head and tells Lexa that she'll personally hurt her if she drops out of high school, Lexa shoots her a watery smile, and she's never felt more loved or alive.

The whole school finds out about the affair, no doubt due to Finn. The eyes don't leave them as they walk down the hall and neither do the whispers. Well, at least until Octavia turns her super glare on. Lexa, who found the shorter girl annoying, finds a friend in her.

"Don't worry-"Octavia tells them, leading them down the hall. She glared at everyone who turned towards them, almost like a body guard to the girls. "someone will get caught sucking someone's dick in the bleachers by the end of the week. Oh!" she said, turning over to the girls. "Maybe I can convice Lincoln." Clarke let out a loud laugh and soon the three of them are laughing loudly.

"Or maybe Clarke and I can can volunteer." Lexa said, drawing wide-eyed stares from both girls. Clarke grins cheekily and pecks her in the cheek.

"That's the opposite of what we want, Lexa." she kissed her again and Octavia fake barfs behind her.

Lexa thinks that maybe she's been lost all her life and now she's finally found.

Finn tries to apologize once,

"Lexa, Clarke." He greeted them, making the two girls stiffen with anger. Clarke pushed Lexa behind her, blocking her from Finn. "Jesus, Clarke. I'm not going to hit her."

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"Fuck, look. Lexa, I'm sorry. I didn't know that he would kick you out. Jesus, fuck." he rubbed his face tiredly with his palms. "It was my own damn fault. Goddamn it. You're my fucking sister, Lexa. I don't want to lose you."

"It's too late for that." Lexa replied, and Finn looked hurt for a moment, like a kicked puppy.

"I'm so goddamn sorry, I never meant-" he stopped and shook his head. "I didn't mean to call you that word, too. You're not that, okay? You're not like some weird predator like-"

"You're not making it any better, Finn." Clarke replied and Finn sighed.

"You're right. I'm a fucking hypocrite." he shook his head. "I was cheating on you, Clarke. I was cheating with the mechanic."

"I know." Clarke replied, nodding once. "I always suspected."

"Right. I'm sorry for acting out the way that I did. I'm sorry for everything, okay? Titus wants you back at home, if you'd like."

"I wouldn't." Lexa replied and Finn nodded. He looked between the two girls, noticing their closeness.

"I always knew you guys had something. Ever since that party, some connection or something." he sighed, and turned to Lexa. "I hope we can be friends soon. I miss my sister and wii FIFA champion." Clarke turned over her shoulder and watched as Lexa's eyes softened.

"I will miss you too, Finn and I agree." Finn nodded and held his hand out, Lexa shook it, smiling slightly.

"I hope you guys are happy together and I mean that honestly, not sarcastically."

"We are." Clarke clarified and Finn smiled.

Titus tries to apologize as well, awaiting outside her school.

"Alexandria, I've been your parent since you were ten. How could you do this to me?" he asked.

"You were hardly my parent, Titus. You made me feel horrible about my sexuality." She replied and Titus rolled his eyes. "I am what I am and nothing is ever going to change that."

"I have been tolerant."

"Yes, tolerant but not accepting." She replied and Titus shuts up at that. She spots Clarke in the crowd and begins to walk over to her, ignoring the way her eyes sting with unshed tears. Titus is right, he was the only parent she'd ever known but that didn't mean she wasn't right as well. "Goodbye, Titus. Please don't reach out to me again." Titus says nothing when she walks away and she doesn't see him again.

The girls graduate. They both decide to go to the same university. Lexa gets a full-ride soccer scholarship and Clarke barely gets into the university, due to her lackluster grades. Abby sits front row and cheers for both girls when they graduate and Lexa nearly cries at the unabashed affection she feels.

"Clarke, come on." Lexa whispered into her ear, nails digging into her hip. Clarke pressed her hips harder into Lexa's, making her groan, straddling the girl below her. "I'm going to be late for class." Clarke doesn't relent and takes off her shirt, making Lexa look up at her in wonderment.

"Biology sucks, make science with me instead." Clarke purred and Lexa chuckled, palming Clarke's bra covered breast with one hand.

"That was so lame, Clarke." she replied, squeezing Clarke's breast and making her arch her back.

"Whatever. Just fuck me instead." Clarke replied, holding Lexa's hand to her breast. "Please?"

"Fine." Lexa relents, tugging Clarke's bra off and bringing one pink nipple to her lips, she stops when she's a few inches away. "But you're the one who's gonna ask Reyes for the notes." Her hot breath ghosts over her nipple, making it pebble deliciously.

"Fuck, yeah, yeah whatever." she grabbed onto Lexa's hair and tugged her closer to her breasts.

Afterwards, when Lexa holds her close, she whispers in Lexa's ear.

"I'm so glad we didn't stop this when you wanted to." Lexa snorts and hushes her up with a kiss.


End file.
